Fever
by rose.dulcis
Summary: When Kuroko caught a could and nobody but the Seirin team realize, what will happen? Read to find out. I m terrible at sumary. sorry. Don t own the characters or Kuroko no basket. unfortunaly... otherwise Kuroko would have a harem 3
1. Chapter 1

That´s my first story, so please be nice. Don´t own Kuroko no basket ^^ unfurtunaly  
"speak"

Like every day Kuroko went to training after classes had ended. After changing, he went to the others and waitede till they would notice him. But they didn´t and then Kagami came. He was angry because he tough Kuroko would skipp training, because he also hadn´t notice him.

Tetsuya wanted to tell them he was there, but he had an awfull headache and didn´t want it to get then he had enough of that crap about -stupid Kuroko skipping- and -doesn´t show respect to his elders-, he decided to tell them he was present, but short before he could, the door of the gym was pushed open and showed a terrifing sight for the Seirin basketball team. There stood their enemys of the Interhigh and Winter Cup.

The Kiseki no sedai. Seirins team stood still. Suddently Kise run in their direction. Kuroko made a fast step to the side and a big *thump* was heard. "What are you doing?", Kagami asked. Kise pouted and said " I wanted to hug Kuroko." now Seirin was confused "how can you hug someone who isn´t here?" asked Furihara.

Suddently the members of the Kiseki no Sedai had an angry face. "How can you speack of yourself a teammate of Kuroko when you can´t tell if he´s there or not?" Aomine asked with fury. "What are you talking about?" Kagami asked, now also angry, because he didn´t know what was going on.

Kuroko didn´t want them to fight so he stepped in and showed his presence." I´m right here." , he said and loud shouts of shock were heard. It was normal for Kuroko, but still it hurt him. Tough he didn´t show it and nobody noticed it when he didn´t wanted them to.

And really nobody of Seirin noticed it, but for his ex-mates it was something different. They knew him to long, to not realize what he felt. But because they didn´t want to let Seirin know that he wasn´t feeling well, they let it be, for the moment.

Nobody knew what happened, when suddently there was a big *thump*. All heads turned around, to look what caused it and saw Kuroko laying on the ground with a flushed face. Quickly Aomine ran to him and picked him up bridelystyle. Akashi who was right beside him touched Kurokos forehead and realized the heat.

Tetsuya had a bad fever. "Daiki, take him to my house. "Akashi ordered." What´s wrong with him?" Aida asked. "That´s got nothing to do with you." Kise said, still angry at them for hurting his Kurokocchi. After that the Kiseki no Sedai turned away from the Seirinteam and went to Akashis house.

When they arrived, they put Tetsuya on Akashis bed and Midorima put a cold Towel on his forehead, so the fever would go down.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kuroko opened his eyes he was confused. He lay on a comfortable bed, wich shurely wasn´t he sat up and was surprised to see he had a towel on his forehead.

Bcause of his sudden movement he had a bad headache. Slowly, not to increase his headache, he went out of the room. The room he was in now, was a living room. He looked around and realized that it was night, because outside a window it was pitchblack.

In the room there was right in front of him a couch and at the left of the couch an armchair. In front of the couch there was a little table and a big flatscreen. Quietly he went to the couch wich was in front of him. When he stood beside the couch and saw the picture in front of him he had to smile.

On the couch there sat Kise, Aomine and Midorima. Kise sat on the left and hugged Aomine who sat in the middle. In sleep Midorima, who sat on the right, had his had and the neck and Tetsuya wondered how he could sleep in this position. Akashi sat in the armchair. The only person that missed was Murasakibara.

Kuroko was confused. First, why was he here and why were the others here. Did they looked after him? And second, why wasn´t Murasakibara here altough the others were. Did he not like him?

A bit down because of this tough he searched the kitchen. He needed to clear clear his toughs. When he found it he made the light on and made himself something to drink. After he finished and put the glas down he had to support himself on the kitchen tray.

It would have been better if he hadn´t stood up and would be lying in the bed. His legs where to weak and didn´t hold him anymore, but short before he could hit his had on the ground, he felt two arms around him. He was pulled to a bright chest.

He could feel, how high the person behind him must be and slowly turned around to face him. But he was faced with a big chest, so he lifted his head and saw the person who helped him. But he didn´t expect it to be HIM.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The character will be a bit ooc, sorry. But I need them this way. ;)_**

_He could feel, how high the person behind him must be and slowly turned around to face him. But he was faced with a big chest, so he lifted his head and saw the person who helped him. But he didn´t expect it to be HIM.  
__

It was Murasakibara. "Thanks." Kuroko said quietly. His face was bright red and not just because of his fever. It ws one of the rare moments where his face wasn´t expresionless.

"You´re welcome, but what are you doing here, Kurochin?" he asked."I drank something because my throat was so dry." Kuroko answered and looked to the side.

Suddently he was lifted up and face to face with Murasakibara. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked. His face now a deeper shade of red. Slowly Murasakibara came closer with his face, till he could feel Kurokos forehead with his own.

"You still have a high temperature, but it went a bit down." Murasakibara said. "Ye-Yes, but you can put me down now."Kuroko stuttered at first. "No." Murasakibara said and changed Kurokos position, so he could hold him bridely-style. He wanted to bring him back to bed.

When Muraskibara carried Kuroko, Kuroko slowly closed his eyes. Because of his comfortable position the sleep overfload him.

As Murasakibara wanted to put him down to the bed, he noticed Kurokos hands wich didn´t let go of him, so he lay himself in bed together with Kuroko.

_  
Hope you liked it. I love rewiews so please comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Now the story goes on...Hope you like it and please comment._

The next morning most of the Kiseki no Sedai woke up. Kise whowanted to look for Kuroko went straight to the bedroom and was shocked of the picture before him.

There lay Kuroko who was tightly hugged by Murasakibara. He gave a loud gasp and ran back to the others.

The others who didn´t understand, why Kise was so upset just waited. Suddently Kise took Aomines wrist and pulled him to the bedroom. The others just followed, not understanding a thing.

When they were at the bedroom and saw what Kise meant, there was a dark aura around them, but Kuroko and Murasakibara didn´t care. They slept on in peace.

Because the others didn´t want to wake Kuroko but also didn´t want Kuroko and Murasaki to be like this, Akashi quietly went to Murasakibara and shook him slightly. He would love to just drag Murasakibara away but this wouldn´t work.

When Akashi shook him a bit it had not the effect he wanted. Instead of waking up and releasing Kuroko, Murasakibara just growled deep and snuggled himself closer to Kuroko. It was as if a big animal wanted to protect its prey.

Nobody knew he could be like that and they went one step back.

Slowly Kuroko opened his eyes. He woke up because of the growl and looked to see Murasakibaras sleeping face realy near. His first tough was to get away, but he didn´t want to let go of the warmth.

He made a bit space between the two, to see if he realy was asleep, but he was just hugged stronger. Kuroko gave up and snuggled himself closer to Murasakibara.

When the others saw that, they let them be and went back to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the room Murasakibara slowly woke up. He felt something snuggeling to his chest, so he looked what it was. When he saw blue hair he smiled sleepily to himself.

He wanted to stay that way, but also wanted to know how Kuroko felt, so he gently pushed Kuroko a bit away. Kuroko who didn´t like that pushed the hands away and cuddled back to the chest. That broke Murasakibaras will to push him away and just let Kuroko stay there.

"Don´t you want to let go of me?" Murasakibara asked "No, but you also don´t want to let go of me." Kuroko said calm. When Murasakibara heard that, he blushed.

" Ah... Are you feeling better now?" Murasakibara asked.  
"Yeah" Kuroko answered.  
"That´s good, but I slowly am getting hungry."  
"Then eat something." When Murasakibara heard that it seemed like he tough about something.

"You´re right. That´s a good idea." and with this he brought his face closer to Kurokos neck and licked it. Kuroko gasped and wanted to get away, but Murasakibara didn´t let him go. Slowly Murasakibaras toung licked from his neck upwards straight to his lips.

Kurokos face flushed a deep shade of red. He didn´t know what to do. He could enjoy it,but his mind said him it was wrong. He liked Murasakibara, but he wasn´t quit shure how much he liked him. Yes, they knew each other a long time, but what did he realy feel?

The next problem was, that his mind said Murasakibara was his friend and if he enjoyed it, it would destroy their friendship. Tough his heart telled him something different.

He knew he liked Murasakibara a long time. Altough the giant didn´t show it, he often protected Kuroko from harm. When he tough about Murasakibara he couldn´t tough about anything beside Murasakibara.


	6. Chapter 6

Murasakibara stopped licking him, but didn´t move his face away.  
"You´re sweet Kuro-chin" he said.  
"Wh-What are you talking and stop it. Let go of me." said Kuroko and struggled in Murasakibaras grip.  
"No, I won´t. " Murasakibara said calm."W-Why?" Kuroko was confused.

Murasakibra remained calm "Because I like you.""Don´t joke around, that´s not funny." Kuroko said. He felt a bit betrayed, because he didn´t tough his friend would do something like that.

Murasakibaras face was confused at first, but it changed fast into a serious expression. "Kuro-chin, I am not joking. he said and underlined every single word.

This surprised Kuroko and he felt his body temperatur rising, but he said to himself, that Murasakibara meant it just in a friendly way. And that could be seen in his face. His expression turned kind of sad, when Murasakibara saw that he felt a bit anger in himself, but didn´t show it.

Kuroko turned his face away and it looked like he wanted to run away. Murasakibara took Kurokos chin with two fingers and turned his head so Kuroko was faceing Murasakibara.

"I´m serious. I like you." Kuroko wanted to repond, but Murasakibara just went on. "My feelings for you are deeper than just friendly. I love you."

When Kuroko heard that he felt happy and just hugged Murasakibara. Murasakibara laid his arms around Kuroko and held him as close as he could.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko mumbled.  
"Atsushi." Murasakibara said.  
"What?" Kuroko asked.  
"Call me Atsushi." Murasakibara repeated.  
"A-tsu-shi... Atsushi-kun" Kuroko said silently.  
"That´s right Tetsuchin."

They stayed like this a long time, until they heard a growl. " Are you hungry Tetsuchin?" Murasakibara asked.  
"Yeah." Kuroko said and blushed a bit.  
"Ok. Then let´s get us something to eat or I will eat you" Murasakibra said and chuckled a bit.

**Owari**  
_I hope you liked it._


End file.
